VortexxyGaming
VortexxyGaming, aka Vortexxy or simply Vortex for short, was a Dutch YouTuber who uploaded various theories on the highly popular Nintendo franchise The Legend of Zelda. She is widely praised as being one of the best LoZ theorists of all time. As of March 2018, her YouTube channel has over 33,600 subscribers and over 3,280,000 views. Her real name, age, physical appearance, life events and other personal details remain undisclosed. Channel Content VortexxyGaming posted LoZ theories. Her theories commonly focused on the franchise's characters, tribes/races, locations, songs, weapons/items, Hyrule chronology and interrelations between its games. Her channel content is characterised by its blend of insightful and concise analysis, professional editing and a profound passion for the franchise which her fans believe is what gives her theories such high quality. Her videos are comprised of voiceover accompanied by game footage and/or material from official sources (eg. Hyrule Historia) to support her theories, as well as LoZ fanart and music. All artworks and music used are referenced in her videos' descriptions. She used the program Adobe Premiere to edit her videos https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/FXnQk6VdrS6, which was apparently part of a resource package from her academic endeavours. List of Theories *Bottom of the Well *The Forest Temple *The Fire Temple *The Water Temple *The Shadow Temple *The Spirit Temple *Malon *Navi *Song of Storms Paradox *The Happy Mask Salesman *The Great Deku Tree *The Goron Mines *Great Bay Temple *Origin of Dark Link *Snowhead Temple *Stone Tower Temple *The Fierce Deity *Masks of Hyrule and Termina *Arbiter's Grounds *Snowpeak Ruins *Temple of Time *The City in the Sky *Fate of the Tribes *Lunar Children and the Moon *The Downfall Timeline *Songs of the Undead *The Five Stages of Grief *Parallel Worlds of Termina and Lorule *The Hero of the Flood *Origin of Keaton *Tetra's Destiny *The Ocean King *The Hero of Time *Breath of the Wild Timeline Placement Theory *The Fate of Termina (developed/released posthumously by Macintyre Rise, Cuccolover and The One) Collaborations VortexxyGaming collaborated with several other LoZ theorists such as The One, Cuccolover, Macintyre Rise, Commonwealth Realm, ZeldaConqueror, GameOver Jesse and Hylian Cece (Ceessseeezy) on their own theory videos (with the exclusion of Cuccolover, who collaborated with VortexxyGaming on the latter's channel). She was also a member of several online communities such as Zelda Theory, The Legend of Zelda, Chamber of Sages, Zelda Theorists and Nintendo along with many other LoZ fans and theorists. Social Media As well as her YouTube channel, VortexxyGaming also had a Twitter and Google+ account for anyone who had "questions, comments or just want(ed) to chat". She was also known to occasionally use Reddit. She was shown to communicate with her followers quite regularly, whether by posting progress messages for her YouTube projects, sharing miscellaneous LoZ content or replying to comments across all social media platforms. Personal Life VortexxyGaming did not reveal many details concerning her personal life, keeping her identity and background almost completely anonymous. However, she is known to have lived in the city of Utrecht, Netherlands https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/2Wt2teFWAfn and was undergoing study for a Master's Degree in an unspecified field. She stated that she was close to finishing her study and was excited to dedicate more time to her YouTube channel https://mobile.twitter.com/vortexxygaming/status/742316131164262400?lang=bg, and had apparently finished developing a website for it as well https://plus.google.com/+Cuccolover/posts/6S7zJLQEYKW. This website was also part of her graduation project. She had at least one sibling, as she mentioned her older brother at the beginning of her Shadow Temple theory video. She also had a fiancé whose identity remains undisclosed. Disappearance Following her last Twitter like on June 20th 2016, VortexxyGaming went missing from all social media; even her closest online friends and collaborators lost contact with her. According to a Skype discussion she had with The One earlier that year, she intended to resume uploading regular videos on July 23rd, presumably allowing herself adequate time to focus on her upcoming graduation before committing to her channel once more https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xEk8RcXhr6g. Her disappearance has been well noted and debated amongst her fanbase, as well as throughout the wider LoZ and YouTube communities. Some fans and fellow LoZ theorists such as Commonwealth Realm and GameOver Jesse speculated that she was simply preoccupied with other commitments https://mobile.twitter.com/Commonrealm/status/867838844187459584?s=17 and/or had decided to move on from her LoZ projects and online identity https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j5uniwhG6w. However, her prolonged absence was also a great source of concern for many other fans and collaborators such as The One, Macintyre Rise and Cuccolover due to her usually high level of online activity and unwavering dedication to her channel and fans. As the months passed, countless fans made pleas on social media for her to return. Death Cuccolover allegedly addressed VortexxyGaming's sudden disappearance in an announcement three months into her absence, deducing that something tragic had happened to her. This was later deleted following severe backlash from VortexxyGaming's fans. They have since commented on the latest video on VortexxyGaming's Google+ account, claiming that they had discovered her fate. They state that they found and contacted the school where VortexxyGaming was studying, based on information the latter had given them in the past. The school reportedly confirmed that VortexxyGaming had passed away in a car accident; however Cuccolover respectfully declines to provide further details, on the grounds that VortexxyGaming would not want her personal information to be released. The One, who is closely affiliated with Cuccolover as well as VortexxyGaming, has indirectly supported the former's findings via a response to a comment on one of his videos https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/egH9VJkTSWV. Legacy Following Cuccolover's revelations on Google+, numerous fans have expressed their deep sadness for the loss of such a beloved YouTuber and LoZ enthusiast. On the other hand, many remain skeptical and seek more definitive evidence of her fate. Regardless of the controversy which has arisen as a result of these conflicting standpoints, her reputation as a thorough, passionate LoZ theorist lives on and her channel continues to accumulate views, likes, comments and subscriptions, even in the wake of her lengthy absense. The Fate of Termina, the last theory VortexxyGaming was working on prior to her disappearance, was retrieved by Cuccolover and The One (who had been working on the script with her), and was posthumously released on Macintyre Rises's channel on February 28th, 2018. The video and accompanying thumbnail were designed so that they closely resembled VortexxyGaming's style, and the tribute video was well-received by her fanbase. Interestingly, Macintyre Rise (who voiced the video) chose to remain impartial and referred to her as simply being 'missing', despite the statements made elsewhere by the other two collaborators. Trivia * The introduction to VortexxyGaming's videos evolved over her time on YouTube. She originally opened her videos with their thumbnails, accompanied by the beginning seconds of the Ocarina of Time Hyrule Field soundtrack, before fading the screen to black and beginning the theory video. From her Great Bay Temple theory video onwards, she added an animation of her heart icon glistening and her pixilated name fading in, accompanied by the OoT Heart Container fanfare, followed by the screen fading to black and then showing the video's thumbnail as she did originally before beginning the theory video. * The style of her thumbnails also evolved. Her thumbnails originally had no borders, but she introduced bold-coloured borders in her Song of Storms video. She began bordering her videos as well as their thumbnails with golden Hylian text in her Arbiter's Grounds video, a trait which continued in her remaining videos. She seemed to regularly experiment with the design of her thumbnails, originally opting for official artworks and layering character artworks on top of backgrounds. The size and placement of her icon also varied (sometimes accompanied by the Wingcrest or the Goddess Crest). She also included the logo(s) of the game(s) being explored in many of her earlier thumbnails. In her later theory videos, the thumbnails are comprised of fanart (usually pencil drawings) rather than official digital artworks, and often featured less characters. * Upon her intended return date of July 23rd 2016, she was apparently planning a face reveal https://plus.google.com/+TravisStindt/posts/NodE8b2s2SZ. * She had a deep fondness for the design of Heart Containers from the LoZ franchise https://plus.google.com/+OfficialAIAS/posts/G8ftykudgvi, which evidently inspired the design of her YouTube icon. *She appeared to dislike themes related to horror or morbidness in general, as she mentioned in her Shadow Temple theory video that she refused to complete the titular dungeon (she was a child at the time) out of fear, and also could not complete a demo for Silent Hills for the same reason https://www.reddit.com/r/gaming/comments/308v89/comment/cpqfurm; she had to get others to complete these for her. * Link's Awakening was her first experience with the LoZ franchise https://plus.google.com/+TheOneMM/posts/SLqBGjiNMhc. She played LA when she was 4-5 years old https://www.reddit.com/r/AstralObservatory/comments/351suj/comment/cr0lvbq, implying that she had been a fan of the LoZ franchise for most of her life. * Although she joined YouTube in 2013, it was not until the following year that she started to upload videos. * She exhibited a respectful attitude towards other LoZ theorists, responding in a polite manner to a friend's post promoting her channel which criticised the work of other theorists. * She had a Hyrule amino account https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/iswRWyK1YGy. * She liked the fairies Navi (OoT) and Tatl (Majora's Mask) https://plus.google.com/+TheOneMM/posts/PXBdpCFRhHx, but disliked Fi (Skyward Sword) https://plus.google.com/+CasarAnythingChaves/posts/U3onRHyeH8h. * She recorded her Happy Mask Salesman and Snowhead Temple theory videos while sick, jokingly providing a disclaimer in their descriptions in case she sounded "more unintelligible than usual". * Her favourite LoZ song was the Ballad of the Wind Fish from LA https://plus.google.com/+GoldenTerrabyte/posts/K1tWnnnprCg. * Her favourite OoT dungeon to play through was The Forest Temple, while her favourite dungeon in relation to lore was the Shadow Temple https://www.reddit.com/r/zelda/comments/3ktijc/poll_best_dungeon_ocarina_of_time/. She also commented that she wished that the final game had kept the Light Temple as a playable dungeon https://plus.google.com/+TheOneMM/posts/CN1WsbtfRvt. * She was open to the idea of the franchise's titular character, Princess Zelda, being a Queen in a future game https://plus.google.com/+TheOneMM/posts/JbSiiEpGTJX. * She drew the Keaton with a Heart Container in its mouth on the thumbnail of her Origin of Keaton theory video, due to her uploading this video on Valentine's Day https://mobile.twitter.com/VortexxyGaming/status/699043218705489921. * She seems to have liked rabbits, as she commented on how she enjoyed wearing the Bunny Hood during playthroughs of MM https://www.reddit.com/r/truezelda/comments/2zlz75/comment/cplbnrk ("Bunny Hood for life ;D") and also mentioned loving the Bunny Link transformation from A Link To The Past https://plus.google.com/+TheOneMM/posts/PeMCCzxJuX7. * Her least favourite LoZ game was SS, because of the controls, game design and excessive in-game assistance; nonetheless she did praise the game for its plot https://www.reddit.com/r/truezelda/comments/2z22rp/comment/cpfit9t. * She appeared to watch and was subscribed to the YouTube channel Game Theorists, frequently critiquing MatPat's work related to LoZ on Reddit. Despite her notion that his LoZ theories often jumped to faulty conclusions, she praised the channel for its overall "entertainment value" https://plus.google.com/+VortexxyGaming/posts/9kC4UJbqCiw. * She used the same PC for nearly eight years before it broke https://mobile.twitter.com/VortexxyGaming/status/700782589674725377. * After watching the E3 2016 livestream featuring gameplay footage for the upcoming LoZ game Breath of the Wild all day, she eagerly made a theory video related to its timeline placement in just five hours, finishing and uploading it at 3am on June 15th 2016 https://m.YouTube.com/watch?v=xEk8RcXhr6g. She had speculated that BotW was set in the Adult Timeline since 2014 https://plus.google.com/+TheOneMM/posts/9mvnZiCo5bc. This video would sadly turn out to be her last, uploaded less than a week before she completely vanished from social media. As BotW was not released until March 3rd 2017, almost 9 months after her disappearance, it is unlikely that she ever got to play the much-anticipated game for herself. Gallery IMG 1418.gif|VortexxyGaming's animated intro IMG 1417.gif|An example of a thumbnail used during an intro IMG 1330.png|VortexxyGaming's full channel art IMG 1193.png|VortexxyGaming's icon IMG 1708.png|Icon with all sparkles from animated intro IMG_1677.GIF|A gif VortexxyGaming uploaded about her experience with Phantom Hourglass on Gfycat IMG 2424.jpg|Screenshot of VortexxyGaming's last known online activity IMG_1800.PNG|An image created by Cuccolover to commemorate the first anniversary of VortexxyGaming's disappearance|link=https://plus.google.com/+Cuccolover/posts/6S7zJLQEYKW IMG_1666.PNG|Screenshot of The One supporting Cuccolover's claims|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kaAbf4orq-g IMG_2125.JPG|The thumbnail of VortexxyGaming's last theory (posthumous) IMG 1352.JPG IMG 1372.JPG IMG 1374.JPG IMG_1387.PNG IMG_1405.PNG IMG_1403.PNG IMG_1407.PNG IMG_1381.JPG IMG_1402.PNG IMG_1406.PNG IMG_1376.JPG IMG_1358.JPG IMG_1354.JPG IMG_1361.JPG IMG_1369.JPG IMG_1378.JPG IMG_1364.JPG IMG_1528.JPG IMG_1366.JPG IMG_1373.JPG IMG_1367.JPG IMG_1377.JPG IMG_1359.JPG IMG_1350.JPG IMG_1355.JPG IMG_1357.JPG IMG_1379.JPG IMG_1775.JPG Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Deceased YouTubers